


Right side of the wrong bed

by cherrysherbet777



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysherbet777/pseuds/cherrysherbet777
Summary: The first thing that ever amazed him in the morning was seeing someone in his bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year(December 2015) and I totally forgot about it. LOL   
> No betaed. And I think this is a little bit out of character.

The first thing that ever amazed him in the morning was seeing someone in his bed. Bond vaguely remembered last night. It was a New Year party at MI6 office, foods and boozes made everyone happy, especially boozes. They played some games, ate some food and drank some alcohol, expensive alcohol which was the greatest gifts from M for everybody. Liquors burnt his throat each time he had swallow them. Bond saw a nerdy guy stood nervously next to him at the bar, deciding which one he should drink, just soft drink or alcohol.

 

“Don’t drink?” asked Bond, raised his eyebrow. He just wanted to irritate Q, knowing that his quartermaster wasn’t much into alcohol.

 

“I -”

 

“Here, let me.” Bond interrupted before Q had finished his sentence. He ordered some shots for them. Bond knew those fancy expensive liquor were too strong for lightweight but Q was going to drink them anyway.

 

“Thank you, 007. But I’m not into alcohol.” Q said.

 

“Come ‘on, Q, this is new year.” Not only Bond had said that but also his minion in Q branch, all of them convinced him to drink it. Bond knew he can’t resist that. Q didn’t want to be a nerdy tech guy in his co-worker sight. He must to show them he can be tough.

 

The quartermaster picked up a shot glass, placed the rim on his bottom lip and drank it all. He felt bitter and burned on his tongue and throat, squeezed his eyes shut. Everybody wooed and cheered. Bond laughed quietly in his throat.

 

Funny feelings got him on the mood. Q understood now why some people loved to get drunk. They, Q and 007, drank and drank and drank those bitter liquor together, didn’t care to get drunk and didn’t care about who was going take them home.

 

And the other thing Bond remembered was fucking. Groaning and moaning noises filled the room, bed cracking rhythm with the move of their body. Sweat and fluid from their body made the sheet damp and cling to their skin. The agent moved his hip faster making the boy cried out with unintelligent words. Squeezing and slapping that soft bottom flesh until it was growling red, the boy’s hole was clenching his cock greedily each time his cock blushed against that sweet spot. He looked alike Q, the boy, skinny body and black curly hair and even his voice.

 

Bond kept thrusting and speeding his pace, filthy noise from flesh slapping began to louder and louder. Q… The boy whined pitifully “Please… k-keep going… I’m g-gonna come.” His voice stuttered, he buried his head into soft pillow, hand fisting the sheet another hand trailed down to his own cock and pumped it rapidly bringing himself to the edge of orgasm. Bond leaned to kiss and bite his pale neck. Hot white fluid was ejected from the boy’s, he screamed out, his both legs were shaking violently.

 

The quartermaster… no, the boy. The boy felt exhausted still panting and trembling after his intense orgasm, his eyes began to close. “Hey, wake up, I haven’t finished yet. Don’t be a selfish.” Bond slapped his butt hard enough his eyes jerked open and cried out in pain.

 

It didn’t take long for Bond to complete it. Sobbing and moaning sound from the boy who looked alike Q made him aroused. He squeezed Q’s waist hard, groaned with pleasure and shot his seed to the empty passage.

 

That was all he can remembered. Bond swept his eyes all around the room and realized that the room wasn’t his and this wasn’t even his own bed. Cloths were scattered all over the bedroom floor. A twisted lube bottle was on the nightstand with its lid opened.

 

It must be the boy’s apartment. He didn’t know it was Q or just an anonymous boy he grabbed from the street who sleep with him last night. Smell of alcohol reeked out from their breath Bond nudged his nose to the boy’s hair and inhaled it. He smell like Q, his sweet shampoo and fresh cologne, Bond never forget that. Was he dreaming? He slept with his quartermaster, his co-worker. Bond wanted to laugh and cringe at once but he just took a deep breath and exhaled.

 

His arm went numb from being trapped under Q’s head. Bond gently moved his arm trying not to wake Q.

 

“…nnh” Q winced his eyebrows, his eyelids began to move. Bond stopped. “Shh … go back to sleep,” he whispered. Q continued to steady rhythm breathe in and out, drowning into his slumber. Bond petted his soft curly hair with affection.

 

The double o agent kissed his quartermaster softly on the forehead. He started to think about what would happen next after Q woke up. Will he crying? Hahaha… what if he felt sad or bad about it. What should he do if Q didn’t want to see his face anymore? And if Q wanted to pretend that nothing was happened between them. Okey, let’s keep it professional about this. He wasn’t a teenager who has a crush on someone. It might be sad for Bond if they had to pretend that nothing was happened between them last night, but whatever was going to happened it was going to happened. He couldn’t change it. Bond admitted that his heart skipped a beat when he knew the boy who slept with him last night was Q.

 

It might be lovely if he woke up and saw someone beside him every the morning and It could be nice if his someone was Q.

 

Bond pulled the cover over Q’s neck. The whether outside was cold and dim, it was five or six in the morning he guessed. He slid his numb arm under Q’s neck off gently and embraced him, making them feel warmer under the blanket. Bond stole the kiss from Q’s soft lips.

 

The quartermaster eyes slowly fluttered open, turning himself over to nuzzle the warmer body beside him. He stared at Bond and whispered in surprise, “Good morning, 007.”

 

So, what should he do next?


End file.
